


Exquisite

by OTPshipper98



Series: Drarropoly Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blood-sucking Denial, Dom Harry Potter, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Implied Rimming, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Draco Malfoy, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: “Please what, pet?” Harry murmured, trailing his lips down Draco’s flushed jaw.“You know what,” Draco said breathlessly. “Don’t make me say it.”





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third drabble I've written for the Drarropoly Game! The prompt was _"If only you knew what you have brought upon yourself,"_ and the word count limits, which I exceeded this time, were 69-690 words.
> 
> Thanks to KristinaBrd for betaing! <3

“Oh, darling. If only you knew what you have brought upon yourself.”

“Harry.” Draco stepped back, his pulse jumping at the curve of his throat. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Haven’t you learned your lesson yet?” Harry stepped closer, a grin pulling at his lips when he heard Draco’s breath hitch. “I’m always where you are, Draco. I am _obsessed_ with you. I am addicted to you. Didn’t you say that yourself?”

“Well, I migh—”

Draco’s weak reply was lost in Harry’s mouth as he pressed their lips together fiercely. Draco moaned; it was broken, desperate, and closely followed by his body curving against Harry’s as Harry held on to his lower back.

As soon as Harry allowed him to breathe again, Draco gasped an urgent, “Please.”

“Please what, pet?” Harry murmured, trailing his lips down Draco’s flushed jaw.

“You know what,” Draco said breathlessly. “Don’t make me say it.”

“You entered my house without my permission. You stepped into my bedroom when I wasn’t there, knowing full well you weren’t allowed.” He trailed his tongue along the curve of Draco’s throat, then exhaled slowly over the wet skin. “And now you’re begging me to punish you.”

Draco shivered. “ _Yes._ ”

“Aren’t you desperate?” Harry chuckled. “How endearing.”

“Please. _Harry._ ”

Oh, but his name on Draco’s lips sounded so sweet. He couldn’t help but kiss Draco’s warm flesh, caress his way up Draco’s back in the way he knew Draco liked.

He was desperate too—desperate to make Draco come undone. “Why are you here?” He whispered against Draco’s shoulder as he pulled at his clothes to expose more skin.

“It was—it was supposed to be a surprise.” Draco writhed between Harry and the wardrobe behind him, and Harry pressed him against the hard wood with a bit more strength. “I was gonna— _ah…_ ”

“Go on, pet.”

“Today is our anniversary, and I—I was gonna grab your bathrobe and wait on your bed until you arrived, wearing nothing underneath it but that crimson lingerie you got me last Christmas. A-and I was gonna let you have your way with me. Use me. _Own me._ ”

“Fuck, _yes_.” As he nipped at Draco’s skin with his teeth, Harry sunk his hands inside Draco’s trousers and squeezed. “Please tell me you’re wearing the lingerie already.”

“I am. Harry, I—I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“Oh, darling, of course I do.” A wandless, non-verbal spell made all of Draco’s clothes—except for his beautiful underwear, of course—vanish. “Fuck, Draco, come here. I want to taste all of you.” He lifted him from the floor, and Draco enveloped Harry’s hips with his slender legs. Harry hummed in approval. “So hard already.”

“As if you weren’t the same,” Draco muttered.

“Shh, now, love.” Harry lowered Draco onto the bed, crawling atop him. “You won’t get your reward if you talk to me like that.”

Draco tilted his head to the side, eyes closed, brows contorting. A single word escaped his lips with a broken exhale. “ _Please._ ”

Harry considered demanding an apology, but he was already lost in the sight of Draco’s exposed throat, throbbing, ready to welcome him. He touched the tips of his fangs to Draco’s pulse, kissed Draco’s flesh around them. He let his hands slowly caress the hairs and warm skin of Draco’s inner thighs as he lifted his legs, then trailed his tongue down Draco’s collarbones to trap one of his nipples between his lips.

“Are you—are you not gonna bite me tonight?” Draco reached for Harry’s hair, but Harry grabbed his wrist. With a wandless spell, he handcuffed Draco to the mattress, making him groan. “Come on, I know you’re thirsty.”

“Not yet.” Harry sighed against Draco’s hip. Just as he expected, Draco’s entire body squirmed and a high-pitched moan filled the room. He was so sensitive there, it was exquisite. “You want it more than I do, don’t you, pet? So you’re gonna have to earn it first.”

“How? _Ah_ , Harry, just—how?”

Harry smirked, and moved his wet tongue down the length of Draco’s shaft, still hidden behind his knickers. The tip of it stuck out of the silk, oozing a droplet of pre-cum. Snickering, Harry moved to mouth at Draco’s inner thigh and slipped two fingers inside Draco’s knickers, wandlessly slickening them with lube. He rubbed them against the tight, wrinkled skin of Draco’s anus, then retrieved them again to push Draco’s legs towards his chest.

Just before he pressed his tongue to the damp spot on the lingerie, Harry murmured, “Don’t come.”


End file.
